In corporate environments, meeting requests often include one or more pre-read materials. The meeting requestor may include the pre-read materials so that invited attendees may read the materials to prepare for the scheduled meeting. By reading the materials, the attendees may be fully prepared to engage in discussions and contribute to an agenda for the scheduled meeting.
However, many times the invited attendees do not read or review the included pre-read materials in the meeting request. As a result, the scheduled meeting becomes ineffective or inefficient as the attendees are not prepared to discuss the agenda. This can result in possibly having to reschedule the meeting or simply having an ineffective meeting that wastes everyone's time.